GraLu One-Shot Series
by WolfieANNE
Summary: A collection of GraLu one-shots. Chapter 3 - Incompatible? I Don't Think So - Everyone kept saying that they were incompatible with each other. That was because no one knew anything about them. They all say that they aren't for each other but they don't think so. They were the same. They were compatible. And no one knew all about this because they liked to keep it a secret.
1. The Friend Zone

**The Friend Zone**

**Summary:** They were the typical type of people who were labeled as "Friend Zoned". He likes her but she doesn't like him back. Never mind the fact that he likes her, the problem was that they were best friends and he was friend zoned.

**A/N:** So this is part of the GraLu one-shot Series. Wahahah, this is kind of a one-sided love but it won't seem like it though ;D Thank you Ella for the beta read chapter ^^

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy hummed and swung her legs back and forth, her head leaning on Gray's shoulder. She raised the book she was holding and hid her face from her friends, ignoring their laughs and giggles. Meanwhile, Gray was listening to music. He wore his earphones, listening to Paramore. He drummed his fingers on the bench, waiting for the bell to ring.

It was free time and the two best friends were outside of class, doing nothing. Since it was free time, they decided to play a game of Spin the Bottle but they needed more players and none were willing to play – they feared the dares and truths they would be asked and told to do.

"I'm bored," The blonde muttered, flipping through the pages of the book, "And I've read this book already."

Gray grunted in response, "Buy another one."

"But I used up all my allowance in the arcade yesterday," Lucy whined and she puffed up her cheeks.

Gray rolled his eyes and he flicked her forehead, "And whose fault is that?"

The blonde pouted and continued on flipping through the book. She mumbled under her breath, "It's not my fault that someone wanted to play."

A vein popped on the brunette's forehead and he resisted the urge to hit the blonde. Instead, he inhaled and continued to listen peacefully to a song by Rihanna. Twirling a strand of Lucy's yellow hair around his finger, he asked, "Neh, Lucy, what do you want to do after school?"

"I don't know, shower, maybe?"

Gray smirked, "With me?"

"Maybe."

The brunette exhaled and he frowned, staring at Lucy. Okay, he liked her; he admitted it and she knew it. However – he mentally yelled out in frustration – even though they were best friends since childhood, she didn't like him back. She liked some tattoo-eyed freak named Jellal Fernandes. He was irritated at the fact that the bluenette was better than him – the boy she met in her neighborhood and her best friend.

The brunette tsked, "Just like old times."

"I wore a swimsuit at that time, Gray. Don't think perverted thoughts," The blonde muttered, her lips twitching upwards in a small smile. Her ears perked as the bell finally rung and she grinned, "Yay! School's finally finished!"

Gray sighed, "Finally! I thought it would take ages for us to get out of this hell-hole," He stood up from his seat and Lucy's head hit the bench. The brunette blinked and he grinned deviously, "Oops, sorry."

"You're so evil," the blonde muttered, rubbing her cheek, "That hurt, you know?"

Gray laughed and he grinned, "So, it did, eh?"

"JERK!"

"Hahahaha!"

* * *

Gray sighed, leaning against the school gates as he waited patiently for his best friend. He eyed her carefully, watching her hand ruffle Jellal's blue tresses. The brunette frowned and he looked away, knowing what would come next: _a hug_. He didn't know if he should get used to it or not, every time before they leave, Lucy would give Jellal a hug and they would be on their way.

He started to wonder if Lucy really did care about him. Of course she did, he was her best friend – or so he thought.

Ever since he admitted his feelings for her, little things changed. Though, no one really noticed, he did.

"_Lucy, I like you. Please go out with me."_

_The said blonde's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red. She covered her mouth in worry and she opened her mouth to speak but Gray interrupted her._

"_I know I'm not the perfect guy," He started, "I strip occasionally, I barge in your house without any warning and I usually raid your fridge but… I just love you, Lucy. Ever since the time when I realized my childhood friend was in the same school as me back in kindergarten, I honestly didn't know what to feel. Back then, it may have been just a crush but it grew in the years."_

_Lucy smiled, "Gray… I'm really flattered but…"_

_The brunette lowered his head, eyes casted downwards._

_He already knew the answer._

"…_I can't return your feelings."_

After a few weeks, Lucy told him about her crush. Jellal Fernandes.

"_Gray~!" _

_The brunette raised his head, darting his eyes away from the game he was playing, "Yo, Lucy."_

_Lucy grinned and sat down in front of Gray, her face in a grin. The brunette raised a brow, eyeing the blonde wearily. She played with the hem of her shirt, legs and arms squirming. Sounds of suppressed squeals sounded in her throat. She was giddy today._

"_Gray~" Lucy said in a sing sang voice, "I saw the guy I like today!"_

_The brunette's heart sunk, nevertheless, he smiled teasingly, "Oh really? Who is it?"_

"_The Student Council President," Lucy said dreamily, her cheeks turning red. _

_Gray's eyes widened, his jaw dropping in disbelief, "You like Jellal?!"_

"_I do."_

"_Why him?" The brunette asked, his eyes turning into equal signs, "He's a weirdo who plays chess too much."_

_Lucy rolled her eyes, "As if you're not weird, stripper."_

"…"

"_Anyway," She continued, "I saw him today and guess what."_

_Gray stared at his game again, "What?"_

_Lucy glared at him, "Tch, killjoy. Why won't you guess?" She muttered something under her breath and she cleared her throat, "Anyway, he invited me to lunch tomorrow. Sorry Gray, I won't be eating with you tomorrow."_

"_Nah, it's fine."_

_Lucy's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yup."_

_The blonde squealed happily and she hugged Gray, giving him a peck on the cheek, "Thank you so much Gray! I luv ya!"_

"_Gee, Luce," The brunette mused, a cunning smile on his lips, "I love you too."_

Gray frowned, running a hand through his hair. They always said they loved each other, but it never really meant anything. Maybe it was meant for their friendship but even though it wasn't really true, Gray loved hearing her say those words.

It was awkward for other people though.

They were the typical type of people who were labeled as "Friend Zoned". He likes her but she doesn't like him back. Their friends knew about this fact and they felt sorry for Gray but they were proud that he handled his feelings well. But that wasn't the problem here.

"_Dude, are you alright with this? They're eating lunch together again," Natsu said, staring at Gray worriedly. Despite the fact that they were rivals, they were close friends. If Lucy wasn't there, they would be together – though the two of them always ended up in fights._

_Gray nodded absentmindedly, listening to Maroon 5 through his earphones, "It's fine, I'm always with her anyway."_

"_I doubt that."_

_His eyes darted over to Mirajane who sighed, "It's obvious that you're against this! Why won't you speak up?"_

"_I already did."_

_Mira blinked, "What?"_

"_I told Lucy and she said that she'll stay overnight at my house today to repay for whatever she's done," the brunette said, shrugging, "She just bowed her head and we laughed it off though."_

"_Unbelievable…" Natsu muttered._

_Loke and Mira sweat dropped, "It's kind of getting awkward."_

"_I agree," Natsu muttered._

Yes, that was the problem. Even though they weren't together, it seemed like they were couples. They hugged each other, gave each other pecks on the cheeks, said they loved each other and even sleep overnight at each other's house but they aren't together. It was awkward for other people to see this because their friend zone level was way past level one-hundred.

Though, Mira did try with her match-making skills a little. Lucy saw through her act after a week and the white-haired teen failed. She really did think the two looked good with each other. Mira wasn't really surprised when Lucy told her that Gray confessed. But never mind the fact that he likes her, the problem was that they were best friends and he was friend zoned.

That was the main problem.

Yet, somehow, it didn't even matter anymore.

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _Gray! GO. CHASE. HER! Don't give up, like ever. ' Cause then I won't be happy~! XD Moving on to other chapters~!_

**A/N:** Loool, though, he can't chase after he anymore cause the next chapter's a different story xD Well, I hope you liked it :3 My mind was just screaming, "WRITE A FRIEND ZONED STORY!" and I couldn't sleep the other day! TT^TT Sometimes, this mind of mine is so wicked, I feel like killing it xD

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_-Anne :)_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Queen of Stars, Good Meets Bad, Fragile** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	2. Give Me Love

**Give Me Love**

**Summary:** Love wasn't as simple as we thought it would be. One minute we're laughing and the next we're kissing. Let me correct that. Love is simple; it is only called complicated when there is pride in a relationship. Once that is handled, my love is all yours. That's all we ever needed, love, trust and respect.

**A/N:** I decided to post this before the next chapter of GOS. I'm tired, it's like... 3 am but I couldn't sleep so I decided to write this while I couldn't sleep. I finished it like, in an hour or so. It's only 1000+ words though, sorry. I didn't have Ella beta this cause she had too many chapters in hand... Sorry for the mistakes

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Releasing a shaky breath, the girl wrapped her sleeved arms around herself, shuddering under the falling snow. She licked her lips, cheeks and nose flushed from the cold. The night was colder than the morning; even so, it seemed like the temperature just dropped below zero. She knew it wasn't that cold. She was probably just overreacting like she always did.

This was not the time to overreact, though. She missed the last bus and here she was, shivering on the streets. She never did like winter, it was too cold. She preferred spring where the temperature was just right; however, she liked autumn as well. She didn't like summer because it was too hot for her liking and when it came to winter, it was too cold. Today wasn't a good day for her. She was stuck out in the streets with no where left to go.

She knew she had to go walk and find a cab but it was too cold for her. Heavens, she was only wearing her trench coat, a bonnet, a skirt – she just left her school for Pete's sake – and knee-high boots. If she knew that she was going to go home this late, she would have brought a scarf with her—and gloves too.

Why was she here, anyway? Why did she even agree to go study in the library with her friends? Didn't she prefer studying alone? Sighing, she moved to sit on a bench just beneath a light post. She gently pulled her clip from her hair and she kept it in her pocket. Yellow hair tumbled over her shoulders and she sucked in a deep breath, "Damn, it's too cold."

She couldn't believe how cold it was until her teeth started chattering. She wanted to scream out in frustration but that wouldn't do any good. She felt hopeless when it came to situations like these. Why is it that she refused to buy a cellphone even though she knew it would be so useful to her? She didn't know. She never did like gadgets unlike her friends; she was the type who preferred letters than email. She gritted her teeth and she pulled her bonnet down so that it covered her ears.

Her brown eyes started to water, though, she wasn't going to cry. Her eyes always did that. They would water every time it got too cold. She was also having trouble inhaling air through her nose because of the coldness. She sensed this as a bad sign; she needed to go home fast.

"God, please, I want to go home," She whimpered, closing her eyes shut. It was true, she wanted to go home and she needed to go home, her mother would kill her once she went home past her curfew. She nibbled on her bottom lip and she tried to stand but her legs turned jelly. She tried to not hyperventilate, she tried but she couldn't help but breathe heavily.

For a few minutes of waiting, she felt her eyelids drop. No. She would not dare sleep on the streets, her mother would murder her. But she was so sleepy, the day was tiring and she needed to rest. She couldn't do that on the streets. Find a hotel—her mind told her, You have money for that, don't you?

She nodded absentmindedly, she did have money. However, how would she go home the next day? She didn't know what to do.

When she knew she was going to faint from the cold, she heard a voice speak, a very gentle voice.

"Lucy…?"

Her eyes shot open and she stared up at the man. Her eyes widened and she could literally feel tears gather in the corner of her eyes. She sprung in action and she wrapped her stiff arms around the man, "Oh, God, Gray, you're here!"

"Of course I'm here," The man, named Gray, ran a hand through his hair, "I was worried. I thought, 'Where is Lucy?' I got impatient and decided to come here. I was right," He sighed distressfully, "You missed the last bus."

Lucy inwardly smiled; she liked it when he answered her truthfully. He wasn't like other guys; he didn't have pride in their relationship. She sighed, "I didn't know that they would just fool around while we were in the library, it took me a few hours to finish studying because of them."

"Don't stress yourself too much, okay?" Gray frowned worriedly, "I don't want you waiting out in the snow again after this. It's too dangerous, Lucy."

"I know," The blonde whispered, hugging the man tighter, "That's why I'm grateful that you arrived, I was so sure that I was going to sleep on this bench."

Gray chuckled, "It looked like that but I don't like the idea of my girlfriend sleeping on the bench. Come, let's go home, Lucy," The brunette turned around and carried Lucy on his back. He wouldn't feel embarrassed if people saw them and started laughing at them, it was a part of their relationship, to show their love for each other. There was no need for pride to pry in their love, it was an unneeded trait. They didn't want it.

"Gray," Lucy called out, "Thank you for picking me up."

The brunette smiled, "It's normal anyway."

"I know," Lucy mumbled and she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. She smiled happily, "I love you, Gray."

"I love you too, Lucy," Gray said, smiling as he walked down on the snow covered road with Lucy on his back, leaves crunching under his heavy footsteps. Soon, they would disappear around a corner; they would go home, talk for a while and then sleep within each other's arms.

Most couples thought that love was complicated. They were wrong. Love was simple. The only reason why love seemed so complicated for them was because they had pride in their relationship and pride wasn't needed. They also needed trust and respect.

If the relationship had none of those then the love would vanish.

* * *

**A/N:** It's true, pride isn't needed in a relationship. Pride only ruins love. Pride is too dominating and stuff... so... good night fellas, hope you liked it. Please review, at least when I sleep, I'm happy :)

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"God is good, the only problem is that the world isn't."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	3. Incompatible? I Don't Think So

**Incompatible? I Don't Think So**

**Summary:** Everyone kept saying that they were incompatible with each other. That was because no one knew anything about them. They all say that they aren't for each other but they don't think so. They were the same. They were compatible. And no one knew all about this because they liked to keep it a secret.

**A/N:** YAY! ELLA BETA READ THIS CHAPTER! Oh, and guys, I'm a beta reader now! Yay! OwO So, enjoy the one-shot and read~

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Who do you think Lucy would fit with most?" Levy asked, smiling teasingly while she eyed the said blonde.

Lucy leaned back on her chair, ignoring them as she polished her keys. She knew Aquarius would get mad if her key was dusty so she decided to polish them today – and it was a good excuse to get away from Levy and Mira's matchmaking.

Erza shrugged, "Loke, maybe. The two are always together anyway, not physically but you get it."

"I don't think so," Mira frowned, "Loke's a celestial spirit and Lucy's his master, though it does sound suggestive," She wiggled her eyebrows and Lucy nearly choked, "It doesn't quite… well, they just don't fit for each other."

"I have to agree," Levy mused, smirking, "I think Lucy would fit most with Natsu."

Lucy sighed, "Levy, even though I'm trying my hardest best to ignore you, I just can't. Natsu and I aren't for each other and he has Lisanna," She used her free hand to point at the white-haired woman, "And didn't they already plan to get married in the future? I think I remember something like that." Noticing Lisanna's blushing cheeks, she shrugged and continued to polish her keys.

"Lucy has a point," Erza said, smiling, "I think Lucy would be good for Gajeel."

And this is the cue where Lucy choked on her saliva. After pounding on her chest, she jaw dropped at Erza, "What the hell, Erza?"

"What?" She smirked and discreetly eyed the jealous-looking Levy, "You never know. What if he fell in love with you after beating you up, we'll never know."

Mira caught on and she grinned deviously, "True, but, I think someone here would fit better for Gajeel."

"Yea," Lucy mumbled, fixing the key-hoops, "Someone like Levy."

Levy blushed, "W-What? N-No! I don't like Gajeel!"

"That's a strong denial," Lucy said, raising Aries' key to eye the dirt in the small creases, "I know you're lying, didn't you tell me once that you thought that the sky fell on you when Gajeel was fighting Rogue back in the GMG?" When she received no reply, she smirked, "Thought so."

"Lu-chan," Levy whined, "You're a traitor."

"It's fine," Lucy said, chuckling.

Lisanna sighed, "Well, if Gajeel, Natsu and Loke are out of the list, who is fit for Lucy?"

"Gray, of course," Mira said, smirking. She stared at Lucy and waited for a reaction – a mere blush would be fine – but nothing came. She frowned, noticing the neutral expression on the blonde's face.

Erza glanced at Lucy before looking at Mira, "I think they aren't compatible with each other. As much as I like the two, I can't see them together." She ate a piece of her cake, "Gray's ice, I think he'd fit most with Juvia. Lucy would fit most with Natsu but like she said, Salamander has Lisanna. Gray strips but Lucy doesn't."

"Juvia likes to show her skin when he's around," Levy said, smiling, "I guess Gray's out of the list too—"

Levy shut up when Lucy stood up from her seat, "I'm leaving." She took her bag and keys before walking out of the guild. The bluenette stared at Erza and Mira while the other two stared at Lisanna.

"Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

Lucy sighed and she ran a hand through her hair, her bag swung over her shoulder. She stared up at the orange sky, eyeing the birds flying across the wide open space. She smiled, fastening her pace as she walked. Every day was boring without him but today wouldn't be boring. He would come back today, she learned. He sent her a mail saying that he'd be at her house after the sun sets. She knew she was coming home too early but she was excited to see him.

Shrugging, the blonde reached her street and she went in her house, yelling "I'm home!" to no one in particular. She didn't expect someone to greet her back "Welcome home!" for she knew he wasn't there yet.

…Or so she thought.

Once she walked in her living room and turned on the lights, there he was, sitting on her sofa, wearing nothing but his boxers. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest.

He lifted a hand, smirking, "Welcome home."

Lucy released a breath she held, walking over to the man. She sat down beside him and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back, "You're here…"

"Yea."

"I thought you said after the sun sets?"

The man laughed, "I don't know, I was willing to watch the sun set by the park before coming here but I had a feeling that you'd come home early."

Lucy laughed as well, leaning her head against his shoulder, "Great minds think alike."

"Of course," He chuckled, ruffling her hair, "You look tired, something happened?"

The blonde scoffed, "Levy and Mira's matchmaking, as usual."

"Oh," He mused, "As expected. Did they say anything that made you snap?"

"Not really," Lucy sighed, playing with the man's necklace in her fingers, "They just said that we weren't compatible with each other. That you fit most with Juvia since you're ice and she's water. I wanted to tell them that they were wrong but what could I do? Plus they said that you strip and that Juvia lets you see her skin whenever you're around," She exhaled, "I had to hold my temper, Gray."

Gray laughed, grinning as he gave Lucy a peck on the lips, "Good job, sweetie."

"Thanks," Lucy said, blushing as she gave Gray a peck on the lips as well, "Well, it wasn't easy but I tried my best. If you didn't get drunk last time and I didn't take care of you, we wouldn't have realized that we weren't that incompatible as we thought."

Gray grinned, "Well, me getting drunk wasn't that bad now, huh?"

"Yea, yea, stop bragging about it."

"Sure."

Lucy played with Gray's hair, "I remember the time when you said you wanted ice cream and I asked you what flavor you liked, you said Chocolate and I said the same."

"I always thought you liked Strawberry," The ice mage said, smirking, "Natsu told me you hated chocolate."

"Not really, he hated chocolate."

"Oh."

"Then you told me that you wanted ice shavings and I said I had some," Lucy said, grinning, "You asked me why I had those and I said—"

"—I like ice shavings, it's cool in the mouth," Gray mimicked Lucy's voice and they both laughed, "I remember that, I was so shocked back then, I thought I was dreaming."

The blonde stared up at the ceiling and she recalled a memory. She blushed, "I remember the time when it was so hot, I ended up sleeping in my bed with only my undergarments. And you just waltzed in the window and you didn't even scream! You just kept staring at me."

"Well, I'm sorry, I was shocked. I didn't think that Lucy Heartfilia stripped as well," Gray teased, smiling slyly, "I liked it, though."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "It only happens sometimes so don't get your hopes up."

"Will do."

"Gray," Lucy called out, closing her eyes as she moved to lay her head on his lap, "Remind me again why we're keeping our relationship a secret."

The brunette cleared his throat as he played with Lucy's hair, "Juvia will drown everyone and everything once she finds out. Plus, didn't you say that they don't find us compatible with each other?"

Lucy puffed her cheeks, "Yea, but… I don't think so…"

"We don't think so but they do. Let's just keep everything a secret for now. They don't know about us anyway, why let them pry in our business," Gray muttered, rolling his eyes, "I wish I could brag that you were my girlfriend though."

Lucy giggled, "Sorry but, like you said, they don't know about us. They would think you were crazy."

"They don't know about the 'I love you's as well. I wish I could say that to you in public."

"And they don't know about the things we do," Lucy sighed happily, eyes fluttering close, "I love you, Gray."

"I love you too, Luce."

'Cause they didn't have to know, no one had to know. This was their secret and theirs alone. Because they didn't really think they were incompatible with each other.

They were right and they thought wrong.

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _Okay, okay. I need to calm down…. Nope, not possible! XD One Direction~! I love you, I was crazy when I read this. XP Ehem, anyways, I really liked this, it was a sweet little fic to read. A little mistakes here and there, nothing too major. Except the part where you didn't warn me firsthand about the use of 1D material! I was going to choke on my cola~! *pouts*XD_

**A/N:** Ella, dear, you went far too crazy at that part xD Hahaha, it was sweet, right? :3 Oh, and for those JELU fans out there~! I made a drawing about them! Check it out at DA and my page :D

Drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Sometimes goodbyes aren't for the bad but for the good."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
